howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toothless the Nightfury
Welcome Hi, welcome to How to Train Your Dragon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Night Fury page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 23:23, November 24, 2010 Dude, you are like an awesome Lego Designer man. You should totally work for LEGO®. That would be sweet. BaylorRae 15:59, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Screen shots Excuse me, but I've been wondering: From what website did you take the screenshot of the dragon symbols from? 23:10, June 16, 2012 (UTC) I got them myself. I can do screenshots from the dvd. Thanks for your nice message at my profile :) Even for me it is a big surprise to find another adult HTTYD-fan. I'd love to see the show. But as far as I know, it won't come to germany :( You can check out some movie-screenshots on my profile now. Took a while to upload them in high-qhality (1920 x 1080) and labeling them. Greetings! . well... I'm new to this wiki, so i've forgotten the signature ;) Here it is: AddyD (talk) 15:21, September 22, 2012 (UTC) new wiki i made go on my profile and you will see a dreamworks dragons riders of berk wiki My screenshots Hey Toothless, thanks for your nice comment on my discussion page :) It's good to know, that these uploads have another good purpose. If you don't want to download all of them (178) one by one, you can use this link to download them as rar-files. These Pictures are perfectly suited as screensavers by the way^^ Greetings, AddyD (talk) 01:30, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Great Stuff! Wow... I REALLY love your Dragon Journal! You're truly gifted. Now I officially admit, that you're a far greater HTTYD-fan than anyone else (even me) ;) Best Painting from me so far is just this sheep. Greetings, AddyD (talk) 21:07, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Hi did u know that httyd 2 comes to theater on june 20th 2014 from ''(I) -''enjoy or u can call me by my wikia name Fan-545 RE: Rank/Status I just made you rollback a minute ago. Use it very good. ;) --Station7 (talk) 20:49, March 11, 2013 (UTC) (Sup?) Hey dude. I was the one that did those predictions on the Timberjack page. I has user account naows :3. Well, I hope you welcome me to the wiki. I will do all I can to help out on the wiki! - Sir. Skrill. P.S: I won't hurt Hiccup, I pwomise. :3 SirSkrill (talk) 08:55, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Click on it. :) SirSkrill (talk) 09:03, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Aww! Thx, Toothless! So, yeah. Forget those predictions. :P Your 2nd favourite dragon is the Skrill? Cool! My favorite dragon is the Whispering Death. My mother says it is scary and creepy. I MUST PROVE HER WRONG! >:3 May Odin bless you! - SirSkrill (talk) 21:03, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Help Wild Skies Hi Toothless, do you play Wild Skies? If you do, I have found a glitch. I was in Unlandable Cove after taming my Changewing, I found Lavalout Island (Without the Zippleback's help) I couldn't go through there. But, I flew down and somehow, I'm in Lavalout Island right now. Can you please help me? Thanks a bunch! EDIT: I got out. But, has anyone found this glitch before? - Sir. Skrill (talk) 04:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) No I have never found it. If you ever need other help, I have done the game a lot. I have all the dragons and am a professional rider mark 2. Glad you got out.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 05:02, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ALL OF THEM?! ODIN ALMIGHTY THAT'S GOOD! About the help, in fact I do need help. I was playing the game as usual. My name is Matthew in the game (And in real life). I got the Changewing but, when I checked the Book of Dragons, my name was 'Player Name'. The game really does need some bug fixes. Anyway, thanks for saying you can help me! :) P.S: Wild Skies is running on a different tab as I am typing right now. I will tell you if help is needed. ;) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 05:27, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Well I can't see how you will fix that. It is usually given to you as an option when you first start the game to name your rider. So perhaps you just missed this step or overlooked it. Whatever the reason, not having your name displayed is a fairly minor problem. Big problems are ones that make you lose trained dragons or stars, but thankfully if you leave the game alone for a while, those problems usually fix themselves.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 14:21, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I did not skip the name insert screen. Also, I did lose my Zippleback and Changewing, also a Typhoomerang... At least I could go back and think about other dragons... :) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 02:49, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I have had that problem. Just a byg as far as I can see. Thankfully I have only lost everything once, but man that was awful! If you get Toothless, be prepared for some hard challenges! His speed and quick turning make all the challenges give you about one third of the time to complete them! Still it is worth it! I always feel like Hiccup after the test drive scene in the movie when I finish and get three stars! Good luck. Hopefully you will not have many more problems. Make sure you always log in with a user name. Sometimes the log in doesn't load you as having anything. If it does that stop playing and come back another day. It is just a log in error, and they have always corrected it. If you do play when it has that error, it will save over your previous progress, and that is BAD.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 03:11, March 25, 2013 (UTC) That has happened to me before... I had a different account and one day, I lost EVERYTHING!!! ;_; If this is the error you are talking about. I guess I should add a glitch section on the Wild Skies page... :( - Sir. Skrill (talk) 03:54, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Well actua;;y it is just a log in server error, so it has nothing to do with the game's coad. I don't think the page will need that edit! By the way, I think our timezones must be very different! It is nearly midnight where I am now!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 04:00, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Midnight? It's 3:03 PM over here, I'm still at school. XD I will check Wild Skies after school (30 mins from now). :) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 04:04, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :) Thank you for the nice message Toothless! Yes, I do 'try' to make quality edits, and I'm a big fan of HTTYD. Though I really think that you are the biggest fan of HTTYD I've ever seen, by looking at your profile page! --Anna312 (talk) 16:55, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Well thank you! I am highly honored by you saying that! It means a lot to me to fins other httyd fans who share an appreciation for my favorite movie! I look forward to working more with you on this wiki! I think our comuntity here is growing constantly better. Pretty soon we should be the best httyd site in the world! Once again thanks for the complimentToothless the Nightfury (talk) 17:32, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome!!!! Anna312 (talk) 18:52, March 25, 2013 (UTC) Alvin's Dragon Ok. Got it. Thanks Toothless! :) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 02:21, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Request Hey Toothless, I think it would be cool to draw me and you (Skrill and Night Fury) I would put it up on my profile. :) It would nice if you did. Thanks, Toothless! :) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 06:31, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I may try. That would be an interesting picture. The image you uploaded of the Skrill and Nightfury having a standoff in the thundestorm is spectacular! I have already downloaded the image. It looks very cool! Thanks for putting it on the wiki!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 14:12, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Your welcome, Toothless! :) - Sir. Skrill (talk) 20:32, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Name Change Do you know how to change a username? I am not really happy with wrathoftheshadowhog anymore. I want to change it to either Monstrous NightFury or Skrill Shock and awe. Unfortunately, I can't see anyway to do it! You may just have to start a new user name, but don't do that unless you ask around a little more. Station7 would certainly know how to change your name (if it is an option). Hope you figure out how!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 17:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Yea! I changed my name! I don't lnow when they will change it but I changed it to Elecrtic Skrill. Source for future spoilers and rumors I get them from a website called Berk's Grapevine. --Anna312 (talk) 14:58, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes! They are very reliable! An episode centered on the dragons that takes place in the future? I wonder if that is right. Maybe it is just worded funny. Who knows? That sounds pretty interesting! I can't wait for it after seeing the finale! (If you want to see what I thought of the finale, just read my profile page!)--Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 19:14, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh yes, even I'm looking forward to an episode centered only on the dragons! It sounds so exciting! But Berk's Grapevine mentions that John Sanford said it "might be in the future". I wish it was for real! And I have read what you wrote about the season finale, it's just the way I felt about the episode! :) Anna312 (talk) 07:47, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Rider I do need a rider! ASAP! But I don't know who to pick! Gobber? :/ - Sir. Skrill (talk) 21:24, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Short stories Did You get my idea? Yes it had some good points to it. I like the idea of a herd of Boneknappers, but I can't imagine that they would all go after one bone. Still the idea of a ton of skeleton dragons attacking Berk is pretty cool. Also I will not be writing for a little while at least! I need a break! If I do write another one, it will be placed after the season finale, so Mildew will not be in the village. Still the ideas are good ones, and they may play out in a story someday!Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 15:26, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Do you like these? If you do, I can upload more for you. click them, they are gifs. Yes I do like them (of COURSE! Who does not like those moments?!) So thanks for putting them. Very cool.Toothless the Nightfury (talk) 16:57, March 28, 2013 (UTC)